fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Metahuman (SV)
Metahumans are altered human beings that possess superhuman abilities. Humans can become metahumans by mutations (chemical or kryptonite exposure) or by birth. Those who acquire metahuman powers as a result of kryptonite exposure are sometimes referred to as "meteor freaks." Alien characters whose abilities surpass those of humans are also sometimes classed as metahuman, though they are not actually human. Many of the metahumans Clark Kent has encountered are psychotic versions of their former selves who kill and injure innocent people with no remorse or reserve. The fact that they are still human means Clark has to inventively come up with non-lethal ways to defeat them. Even though, on fewer occasions, Clark has inadvertently killed metahumans to stop them, he still uses restraint while fighting them (the only exception being when he battles other threats such as the Zoners or Brainiac) . As a result, many dangerous metahumans are being held in Belle Reve. Most of them are teenagers, which could mean that children were more susceptible to the effects of meteor rocks. Unlike Clark, most do not fear others finding out about their powers. Many of them can have their powers controlled or subdued, and others' powers have spontaneously disappeared (such as Jordan Cross), but there is no easily accessible or universal cure yet for kryptonite exposure. In many cases, the circumstances of the meteor exposure appear to influence the types of powers developed. For example, Sean Kelvin nearly froze to death in a meteor-filled frozen lake and became a body-heat vampire, Tyler Randall came back from the dead due to meteor exposure and developed a touch of death, Sarah Conroy was asleep when exposed and developed dream-walking powers, etc. In 2007, Dr. Curtis Knox claimed he could cure powers obtained by meteor rock infection, and the resulting psychosis, with brain surgery. While working with Lex Luthor, he cured Sasha Woodman and she was released from Belle Reve with a clean bill of health. However, his procedure was linked with the side effect of several years of memory loss. There has been a significant decrease in the numbers of meteor freaks, as many were killed and captured by Lex's Level 33.1. Lana Lang founded an outreach organization called the Isis Foundation which is to offer support and resources for meteor-infected individuals. Kryptonite-infected metahumans It has been shown that exposure to kryptonite can cause mutations in humans that cause them to develop a variety of superpowers. Most develop kryptonite psychosis. However, there are definitely some meteor-infected people who are leading perfectly normal lives, using their abilities minimally. For example, in Freak, it is shown that LuthorCorp is kidnapping metahumans, doing tests on them and then releasing them with a blank memory about the night of their kidnapping. Tobias Rice was blinded by the second meteor shower and gained the ability to identify other meteor-infected people; he was unknowingly helping Lex find the meteor-infected. Unfortunately all the meteor-infected that were captured died, except for Chloe Sullivan. Metahumans not infected by kryptonite Here are a few examples of metahumans who were not affected by Kryptonite. *Ryan James had a brain tumor which gave him the ability to read minds. *Bart Allen/Impulse received super speed from an accident involving a bright flash of light. *Victor Stone received his powers after a car accident; he was taken to a cybernetics company and received biomechanical implants. *Dr. Curtis Knox attained immortality many centuries ago; the way he obtained it, however, is currently unknown. *Lana Lang put on the Prometheus suit that Lex had made and she gained super speed, super strength, invulnerability, and the ability to absorb kryptonite radiation. Metahuman since birth Some metahumans' powers can be passed down to their offspring like a genetic trait. *Kyla Willowbrook's skinwalking abilities were passed down through her tribe. *Evan Gallagher was the child of a meteor freak and aged rapidly. *Arthur Curry inherited his abilities from his mother. *Maddie Van Horn inherited the ability to control glass from her father. *John Jones is naturally gifted as he is Martian and has had his powers from birth. *Icicle II was a metahuman with the power to control ice. He inherited his powers from his father. Temporarily metahuman *Whitney Fordman could walk through walls when he got a kryptonite tattoo. *Lana Lang became psychically linked to the first person who found her after a gas explosion covered her in meteor rocks. *Harry Volk from the Smallville Retirement Center became young again temporarily when exposed to the Kryptonite in the pond outside. *Eric Marsh used refined kryptonite like steroids for superior athletic performance. *Oliver Queen used a special drug and temporarily developed a metahuman accelerated healing factor. *Pete Ross chewed kryptonite-laced gum and developed stretching powers. *'Season Ten': Lois Lane had Clark Kent's powers as a trial Jor-El had set out before them as a test of their relationship. Category:Species